


Promises are meant to be broken

by a_very_confused_fan



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Study, Gen, i think you can ignore them, i've read this so much I can't tell if it's prominent, it's just the execution stream, nothing too graphic, slight undertones of shipping with techno and phil that are intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_confused_fan/pseuds/a_very_confused_fan
Summary: "Techno wasn't one to break promises easily, if at all.So why, why is it he’s breaking his own?"basically the execution stream, but character study!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Promises are meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> does the title kind of suck? maybe
> 
> anyways, I think it might be my brand to just post shit at like, after midnight 
> 
> also this is already it's best, no need for new edits, and, I'm much less sleep deprived (kind of) 
> 
> this was kind of a pain to write but I said "fuck it" and just deleted so much dialogue that wasn't techno's, he's precious to me ok?
> 
> Enjoy!

Techno wasn’t one to break promises easily, if at all.

So why, why is it he’s breaking his own?

He meant it when he promised himself that he would stop using violence ~~when he promised Phil~~. It was clear that forcing people to his cause wasn’t helping. He couldn’t go on as he was, he would only alienate himself further, which was the opposite of what he wanted. He wouldn’t be able to change the citizen’s minds if they couldn’t trust him.

And he didn’t break it, not when all the voices begged for blood. He didn’t break when it was an endless chant of blood for the blood god _blood for the blood god **blood for the blood god blood for the blood g-**_. 

He was good. Peaceful. He made a turtle farm with Phil. Phil made him a bee farm when he asked. He traded with the villagers nearby with Phil as company. ~~All with Phil by his side.~~

But all good things come to an end.

He didn’t think that he would need the little doll, thought nothing of it when he went searching. 

~~Or did he?~~

Techno would be the first to admit it, he was paranoid. No one could compare to the amount of work he did to make sure he would stay alive, the voices wouldn’t let him. Whispering scenarios and what if’s. _Look behind you, wouldn’t want a knife to bury itself in your back, would you? No sane person goes into battle with only three potions, keep brewing. Make backups, collect more, keep going,_ and so many others. They were the ones that pushed him to go looking for it, the ones that played with him thinking he missed something.

“Technoblade, you pull any shit I’m gonna fucking kill Carl”

Forced to choose between Carl and bloodshed, it was an easy choice. Even the voices agreed, ignoring the few that demanded _ignore the horse and kill them!_ He knew that they all cared for Carl, if he died he would be beyond devastated.

So reluctantly, he lowered his weapons, taking off his armor at their demand. Silently, he thanked his previous self that thought to sew a pocket into his cloak, grateful for the unnoticeable lump inside. 

The walk back to Manberg was unfit for what was inevitably going to happen, no matter their words saying it’ll be a trial. Techno nitpicked every choice they made, somehow had Tubbo apologize to him, and other hijinks that postponed their destination. The voices laughed, suggesting other things to complain about.

When they finally arrived, the tense atmosphere came back to settle around his neck. 

“You actually got ‘im.”

Recognizing the voice, his eyes flew to where he heard it. And up there, was Phil. His expression was twisted, bitter about their accomplishment.

“Phil! Phil what did they do to you?!“ fury laced his tone. 

Ankle monitors. They dared chain Phil down, restrict him when he was already forced to walk the earth like everyone else, feathers plucked. Dared to further chain down someone that was meant to soar the skies, free of mortal restrictions.

The voices were no happier than he was, _kill them kill them all they touched Phil bloo-._

No. No, he can’t kill them. Even as he thinks it, he can’t help but doubt himself as he’s being forced into the crude holding cell, looking more like a deathtrap.

“Technoblade, this is not a trial,” Quackity taunted, footsteps pacing back and forth, “You see, what’s going to happen is we’re gonna press that lever and it’s going to drop an anvil. An anvil which will kill you,” at that he stopped, heels clicked together, looking straight in his eyes.

Dammit.

Tubbo went on to make a speech, something about how he wronged them and such. He didn’t say much, partly because the chants of _get him out kill them free Phil kill them all blood for the bloo-_ ringed in his head, and partly because he knew nothing he said would change their minds. If they still thought that “killing” him would solve anything, then they were beyond saving.

The moment Quackity pulled the lever, he gripped the totem and prayed this would work.

It was not pleasant. The feeling of skin reknitting itself together, blood replenishing, bones being put back into place, his _soul_ being forced back into his body, all of it was happening simultaneously while he escaped. Jumping onto the anvil, he leaped over the iron bars, ignoring the chaos of yells and screams of confusion and terror, and ran. He saw Dream with Carl, feeling both grateful and bitter, this was the same man who hurt Tommy after all. The voices sided with him saying _kill him he hurt him Technoblade never dies **blood for the blo-**._

Instead of taking their advice, he took Carl from him and followed him to the tunnel. Recognizing them as the entrance to the underground sewers, he turned back to Dream only to find him gone. 

Taking a moment to let himself fully regenerate, he thought back to Phil, locked away and isolated. Screams of _save him don’t let him get away free Phil_ echoed in his head. He sounded so relieved to see him alive, voice ringing out in laughter. Would he be okay? 

Before he could ponder his options longer, _go back and save him kill them kill them kill them **blood for the blood g-** ,_ he was put back into the present when he saw Quackity. 

“What the fuck is this, Techno?” Oh boy, here we go.

Teeth bared, he answered back, “Did you really think, Quackity, that you could kill me that easily?”

“How did you do it? How did you even do that?” at the end, his voice shook, as though finally realizing what he’s going up against. 

“You think death can stop me Quackity?” His mouth opened as though to respond, but Techno beat him to it, “You know what? No, I tried convincing you how power corrupts, government is not the answer. Instead, you used me, cast me aside as though nothing more than garbage. When I used force, you still formed a government. And when I decided to retire, you hunted me down like an animal.” 

Techno knew, with the first words out of Quackity’s mouth, that he didn’t listen. No one ever did. He knew this would only end one way, the way he specifically was avoiding.

Only armed with iron armor and a netherite pickaxe, one might’ve thought his chances were slim, especially considering his opponent had full netherite and sword. But he knew he would not be beaten, especially with how the voices were.

_**Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God!** _

The voices were always yelling and arguing with each other, a concoction of confusion that one could only understand if you suffered with them from birth, but when they got like this? There had to be **blood for the Blood God**. There would be no satiating them, they would not be satisfied if there wasn’t death. 

The chant was there with every blow traded. It was there with every slash, blood painting his pickaxe. It was there until the light drained out of Quackity’s eyes.

Exhaling through his nose, he robotically walked up to Carl and led him to outside Manberg. His head silent, voices now temporarily satisfied as they always were after a kill. 

He lasted until he closed the door to his house, punching the wall, showing his anger after suppressing all emotions.

So, why did he do it?

_Because no one cares, no one cares whether the **weapon** that is Technoblade had a change of heart. It doesn’t matter, it never did. They all expected you to fail. Quackity knew when he challenged you, he knew you wouldn’t stay put even if you still had lives left. He knew before **you** did. You can try all you want, but we all knew you would be your own demise. _

Gritting his teeth, Techno looked up, resolution now made. If people were going to treat him as nothing more than a weapon to be used or put down, he’d fight back. 

A warm face framed by blond hair entered his mind. Smile making his eye crinkle. How light and _relieved_ his laughter sounded when he saw Techno escape

And if some decided to be allies, he’d repay them the same favor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow like this comment, i will take anything (don't have'ta, just'd be nice), this took so long and was a bit of a pain.
> 
> i think that's it, bye! Happy holidays! (Fucking hell it should not be so close to new years)


End file.
